darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1031
Timothy reveals that the life force of another woman has enabled Angelique to return from the dead. Synopsis Teaser : The great estate of Collinwood in Parallel Time. Where Barnabas Collins finds himself witness to the terrifying deeds of the living dead. Ignorant for the moment of the knowledge he needs to combat this powerful and evil force. But on this night, part of the secret will be revealed, but not to him, as the father of Angelique Stokes prepares to show her the source behind her own mysterious return from the grave. Stokes reveals to Angelique that he is using the body of another to keep her alive. He shows her a door behind which this victim is hidden and she prepares to go inside. Act I Inside, Stokes reveals the body of the woman whose life force is being used to keep Angelique alive. The woman is barely alive, just this side of death, but a side effect of the experiment is that her body constantly attempts to call back her life force into it. When this happens, Angelique feels the chill of the grave. If the woman were to either die or be restored to life, then Angelique would be destroyed. Stokes points out that Angelique owes him a debt of gratitude, but Angelique is unable to countenance this dependence on another. At Collinwood, Quentin shows Maggie's letter to Barnabas, who suspects that its sentiments are not genuine and that she may be in grave danger. Barnabas inquires whether Maggie has any enemies at Collinwood, but Quentin believes the letter is true. Angelique again feels the deathly chill after Stokes seeks to teach his stepdaughter a lesson by allowing the victim to once more place the chill of the grave upon her. Barnabas recognizes that he may be close to attaining the means to destroy Angelique once and for all. In the East Wing, Hoffman and Angelique discuss Maggie's disappearance. Angelique acknowledges that Barnabas poses a mortal danger to her. Meanwhile, from the regular timeband, Julia opens the doors to Angelique's room and hears Angelique and Hoffman vow to eliminate Barnabas. Act II As Julia watches from the regular timeband, Hoffman and Angelique wonder exactly what kinds of powers Barnabas has. Stokes visits Alexis/Angelique at Collinwood and remarks to Quentin on the magnificent life it offers. Alexis/Angelique, worried that Stokes's presence at Collinwood would make others suspicious, bids him to leave at once. But Stokes, incensed at his stepdaughter's ungratefulness and finding himself increasingly enamored of Collinwood's opulence, warns he will be visiting much more often. Later, Quentin informs Barnabas that many of Maggie's things are missing from the master bedroom. From this, Quentin deduces that Maggie left of her own volition. But Barnabas vows to continue his search for Maggie. Later that night, Stokes returns to the room where the victim's body is kept and begins a ritual that will restore the victim's life force. Meanwhile at Collinwood, Quentin tells Angelique he is going away for a few days. As the two talk, Angelique faints. Act III Having regained her composure, Angelique rushes to Stokes's house and confronts him because she felt all of life being drained out of her body. Stokes explains he did it on purpose to remind Angelique that she owes her existence to him and that he is in control of everything. Quentin, having written a letter to Maggie declaring that he will not try to find her again, instructs Hoffman to mail it. Barnabas enters Angelique's room, searching for clues about Maggie's whereabouts. He finds Angelique's journal and discovers that another is being used to keep Angelique alive. While he reflects on this, the room changes and he is transported back to the regular time band. Julia walks in and sees him. Barnabas tells her that Maggie is in terrible danger and he doesn't know how to help her. Memorable quotes : Angelique: Is she dead? : Timothy: She is more alive than you. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman / Julia Hoffman (PT) * Thayer David as Timothy Stokes (PT) * Lara Parker as Angelique Stokes Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. * In the closing credits, Grayson Hall is credited twice, once as "Julia Hoffman" (Parallel Time) and again as "Dr. Julia Hoffman" (for her own time-band character). Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: I've got to help you; Timothy: Acting like a good father; Quentin: (reads his letter to Maggie); Barnabas: (reads Angelique's diary, in her voice). * TIMELINE: 10:25pm: Barnabas enters Collinwood. It was the "other night" when Maggie said someone stole items from her room. Quentin is going to Bangor tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser, Timothy Stokes says Angelique must go alone to see who is keeping her alive. After the title sequence, he enters the room after her. * As Julia approaches the doors of the Parallel Time room to observe her counterpart and Angelique, the edge of the set is visible revealing the interior of the next set. * When Julia is watching her counterpart and Angeligue talking, the room is empty except for Angeligue's Portrait over the fireplace. * As Barnabas walks into Angelique's room, the painting on the wall outside is crooked and a chair is piled crooked on top of something else. The hallway is arranged as it would be in the main time-band. * As Quentin and Barnabas argue about the circumstances surrounding Maggie's disappearance, they discuss possible enemies. Quentin has a close-up shot in which he shouts: "Name one!" The front of a camera lens hood is visible in the bottom left of the shot. * When Barnabas and Quentin are arguing about Maggie's letter, David Selby has significant difficulty with his lines: “This letter was mailed at Collinsport, so she must have got there! . . . Which means… that she did get there, somehow. And I don’t think she walked to town, do you? But the fact is she got there, so she must have some way of getting there. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1031 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1031 - The Last Day of Parallel Time Gallery ( }}) 1031zh.jpg|Incantation 1031zj.jpg|Fainting Spell 1031zu.jpg|Reunion Category:Dark Shadows episodes